Embodiments of the invention relate generally to diagnostic imaging and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of multi-tasking on a medical diagnostic imaging system.
Diagnostic imaging systems may include computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, magnetic resonance imaging systems, x-ray systems, and PET systems, as examples. The invention described herein is described with respect to a CT system, however it is contemplated that the invention may be applicable to any imaging system.
Typically, in computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, an x-ray source emits a fan-shaped beam toward a subject or object, such as a patient or a piece of luggage. Hereinafter, the terms “subject” and “object” shall include anything capable of being imaged. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the subject. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate electrical signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis which ultimately produces an image. The x-ray source and detector are mounted on a gantry, which rotates about the subject while the patient is axially conveyed through a center of the gantry.
Generally, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about the gantry within an imaging plane and around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal point. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator for converting x-rays to light energy adjacent the collimator, and photodiodes for receiving the light energy from the adjacent scintillator and producing electrical signals therefrom.
Typically, each scintillator of a scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy. Each scintillator discharges light energy to a photodiode adjacent thereto. Each photodiode detects the light energy and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data processing system for image reconstruction. As such, imaging data is obtained of the subject while the subject is axially conveyed through the gantry.
The CT system is operated and data is acquired from the system using a console that is located in close proximity to the gantry. A user may use the console for accessing patient data or images, entering patient data, defining diagnostic procedures, and the like. The user may also use the console for running an imaging session and analyzing imaging data as well.
Currently, if a single user is using the medical diagnostic system, a second user must typically either interrupt the workflow of the first user to complete their task, or wait until the first user has completed their task, in either case delaying the completion of the diagnostic procedure. Thus, if the first user is using the system for, for instance, imaging data acquisition, the first user must be interrupted in order for the second user to access for instance information about the patient, or to enter information about a subsequently planned imaging procedure on the next patient. The interruptions can cause mistakes to be made in data imaging, data entry, and such, and cause system downtime and overall inefficient use of equipment.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem by displaying a separate floating window on a user interface of a console, and providing additional dedicated hardware such as a touchscreen, a mouse, or a trackball to allow interaction from a second user. Other attempts to solve the problem include locating a separate display in a second location and using a video cable to access information from the console. However, such systems can be expensive and can nevertheless result in distractions to a user of a console.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus and method for more efficiently operating a diagnostic imaging system.